The Roller Coaster Ride
by Ms. Chidori Sagara
Summary: Rukia doesn't know what a theme park is, she asks Ichigo to take her to one and war ensues around Ice Creams, Lunch, Roller Coasters and Bunnies. IchiRuki, hints of IshiHime. Oneshot. Fluff. I'm not good at summaries aren't I?


Oneshot: The Roller Coaster ride 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN bleach, but I do own the roller coaster. XDDDD (happened before Bounto arc, but after SS arc, let's just say, she just paid a visit.)

**WARNING: LOTSA FLUFFS**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a Normal day… 

"Oi Ichigo, what's a theme park?" Rukia asked as she pointed her finger on the magazine. "You don't know what a theme park is? I thought you have it in rukongai?" Ichigo answered as he flipped a page on his manga. "That's a CARNIVAL not a theme park, and gambling." Rukia said standing up before him. "Well, why did you ask?" Ichigo asked. "Let's go to one," Rukia invited.

"That's WHAT I can't answer, Rukia, we won't go." Ichigo answered as he sat up, and then lied down again turning to his side. "But, well then, I must go and ask Keigo and Mizuiro then," Rukia said as she proceeded on going out of the window. Ichigo grabbed her foot and said, "Fine, we're going just don't ask those two perverts, especially on a theme park," Ichigo said as he grabbed his wallet and checked his credits. "Hehe, victory" Rukia said and created a peace sign.

_When they've arrived at the theme park…_

"Ahh… what ride would you want first?" Ichigo asked as he stretched his arms out. "Hmm… how 'bout that spinning thing over there!" Rukia said as she pointed to the ride similar to EK's wheel of fate. "Alright, let's go." Ichigo said as he led her over to it.

They started to ride it, it's like about 10am and they're riding over at that ride made it feel that the wind is so cold. Blowing, but by the meantime that they've reached the top.

"Oh… Amazing! Is that Karakura High School?" Rukia asked as she excitedly pointed outside the mini capsule like thing. "Yeah," Ichigo agreed as he leaned down his left elbow at the side of the seat, looked out the window and smiled. _"It's really nice to see her smiling, unlike those times when she always looks serious because of the hollows… WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?!" _Ichigo thought to himself.

Rukia at the moment saw this shining time of Ichigo's smile. "It's good to relax after all of those fighting that happened around." Rukia said as she leaned her right elbow on the side of the seat.

(She's seating in front of him btw, since there's two seats right? the left one and the right one. Rukia's at the right one Ichigo's at the left one)

"You're weird, getting serious and all," Ichigo said as he looked at her. "Did you just call me weird?" Rukia said her eyes narrowing and a vein popping out of her head. "No I'm not it's just that, its argh," Ichigo lost the fight as they realized that they're ride's finally done.

After that Ichigo treated Rukia lunch and some Ice cream, well who would treat her right? After they've eaten he asked her where the next destination is.

"There! Those cars bumping over there looks fun!" Rukia said as she ran over it. "She's just like a little kid, but come to think of it she's little," Ichigo murmured to himself. "Who's little?" Rukia asked turning to him, her eyes narrowed. "Well uh… nothing," Ichigo said as Rukia rode on a car "This would be fun,".

**BUMP BUMP BUMP**

"Where's **BUMP** Ichigo's **BUMP **Car?" Rukia said as she heard a familiar laugh "Inoue?". "Oh, OH! KUCHIKI-SAAAAAAN!!" Inoue shouted as she laughed.

**BUMP BUMP BUMP**

"Where's **BUMP** Rukia's **BUMP **Car?" Ichigo said as he heard familiar voices echoing "Ishida…? RENJI?!". "Oi Ichigo!" Renji greeted. **BUMP** "Kurosaki," Ishida said.

After the bumping of the cars… (Lotsa bump XDD)

"What are you two doing here?" Ishida said, Inoue beside him. "Kurosaki-kun might've asked Kuchiki-san on a date," Inoue said. "Yea—NO! She asked me to take her here." Ichigo said and pointed at Renji "How 'bout him? What's he doing here?". "He hitched a ride since he sensed Kuchiki's reiatsu over here." Ishida answered.

Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder. "Let's ride that next," Rukia said pointing at the Roller Coaster and then greeted Ishida, Inoue and Renji.

It's already like 3 in the afternoon when they got to ride it since there are lotsa people waiting for the same ride. Positions are, Ishida alone in the front, behind him are Ichigo and Renji and then behind them are Rukia and Inoue.

_After the ride…_

"Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san…" Inoue said as she helped Rukia go down the ride. "Rukia! What happened to her?" Ichigo asked. "I don't know, she might've fainted." Inoue said and looked at her. "She's sleeping, well after all, among us, she's the one who hasn't recovered fully yet," Ichigo said as he carried her bridal style. "Well you should go home now," Ishida said. "Ah. And Take care of Rukia!" Renji said as Ichigo started to walk home.

_On their way home…_

"You idiot, you're the one all pushy to go here, and then you're also the first one who goes down," Ichigo said practically talking to the sleeping person.

"Ichigo…" Rukia called on his name. _"Ha… Did I wake her up? That'd be good since she's pretty heavy for a midget." _Ichigo thought. "The roller coaster is scary… I kind of imagined bunnies getting ran over by it…" Rukia said as she talked on her sleep. Ichigo smiled.

"Please save the bunnies, Ichigo." She said and grabbed his shirt, as tear fall from her eyes. "Ah. Bunnies you sure love them," Ichigo said as if he's talking to someone awake.

"Promise me Ichigo, save them." She talked again.

"Ah, I will save them, promise." Ichigo said and smiled.

**END**

A/N: Ahn… FLUFF!! This is my very first IchiRuki Fluff!! Hope you like it! And If You do… PLEASE REVIEW:D Weeeeee and This is also my first IchiRuki Oneshot. Enchanted Kingdom - EK to remind you. :D weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee


End file.
